A Harder Transformation
by xbittersweet3290
Summary: Remus J. Lupin was a werewolf and a loner, until he met the Marauders. Now he's in a whirlpool of lies, betrayal, pranks, love, and more! But he's afraid they will abandon him when they found out what he truly is... I love reviewers! RR
1. Meeting Mr Lupin

Disclaimer: I own nothing you can't recognize! Thank you for readiong and please review! If you've read my other story, then I hope you like this one too! I love the Marauders and I always wanted to write about them, so this is my first shot! I hope you like it!  
  
A Harder Transformation  
  
Ch 1: Meeting Mr. Lupin  
  
You probably all know me as Moony, one fourth of the infamous Marauders. Or, if you are currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, then you may know me also as the old Professor Lupin.  
  
My name is Remus J. Lupin. And I'm about to tell you a story of when I was young. Sure, I still had grey hairs, but I was a handsome child, or as my mother likes to say. I was a prankster, sure. I always took part in making everything chaotic and just a complete utterly mess. However, I was also the one to keep James Potter (otherwise known as Prongs), Sirius Black (known as Padfoot), and Peter Pettigrew (a.k.a. Wormtail) in check.  
  
Where do I begin? I know, how about first year, when I first met Sirius and James, the tightest and never leaving each others side kind of brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
My mother, overprotective as she was, was constantly hanging over me.  
  
"Mum, my clothes are in order, my luggage was everything packed, and my hair is neatly combed. I'll be fine and I'm in perfect order! Stop worrying so much!" I said, slightly ticked. In truth, I was a bit harsh, but I was so excited to get to school. Excited, and well. . . scared that someone. . .  
  
"Remus, we must get going!" my anxious mother said. She was worried, too. I smiled to reassure her and to attempt to calm my nerves. I got out of the car my father was driving and walked onto the many platforms until I was directly between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Go on and lean in dear." She demonstrated how and I duplicated her move. I ran towards the barrier and next second I saw a red, gleaming engine with the words in curly letters "Hogwarts Express." Above me was a sign that read Platform 9 ¾. I glanced around. So, I finally made it. I actually am going to get to Hogwarts. I was going to be a wizard. Or as much of a wizard as I'll ever be.  
  
I saw kids swarm around the train. Taller kids were there, one with red hair and looked to be about a fifth year, with a shiny badge with the letter P on it. Probably a Prefect. I saw one with sleek, white-blond hair hanging around a greasy kid with a hooked nose.  
  
I was so busy looking around at the people I would be spending the rest of the year with; I didn't notice bumping into a kid with jet-black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes.  
  
"Ooh, sorry mate. Wasn't watching where I was going," I said, picking up anything we dropped.  
  
"No worry, I was just looking for someone I knew. Wasn't watching where I was going either," he replied. He stood up and I noticed he was about my height and slightly more built. His hair was completely unruly and his pockets were filled with dungbombs.  
  
I put my hand out and said, "Name's Remus. Remus Lupin." He took my hand and replied, "James Potter."  
  
"So, James, who were you looking for?" I asked, curious to see if he would have as many prank items in his pocket as James. I got my answer straight away when another boy with uncombed dark brown almost black hair, dark brown eyes, definitely more muscle, and a goofy grin came running up to us screaming, "Hey James! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"Sirius Black, don't me give me that bloody crap. You ran away to find a compartment and then you ran off with Alana Donavan again!" James scolded.  
  
Sirius Black laughed, with a pink tinge on his cheeks. Soon, James was laughing, too. I felt like I was intruding, so I turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, Remus, don't go!" James called after me.  
  
I turned around, not wanting to believe what he just said. Maybe I was going to make a friend this year. I was actually going to have someone to be with.  
  
"Hey Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, Sirius Black."  
  
"Nice to meet you. You must be a fine bloke to be getting James in a woozy." James hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, I was joking!" We all laughed as we boarded the train. I waved goodbye to my parents, and gave my mum one final hug. The greasy kid with the nose had smirked but James and Sirius gave him a glare that sent him and the blond boy further along the train.  
  
We ended up in a compartment way in back. We dropped our luggage into it and James and Sirius started to whisper. I was confused. Were they plotting against something or me? I hoped to God they weren't going to.  
  
Sirius muttered an objection but James put his foot down (literally). Sirius sighed and said, "Fine." Just then, the door slid open and a timid looking boy came in. He had sandy blond hair and small beady eyes. He was short and on the plump side. He looked at the compartment and said, "Umm. . .sorry to intrude, but all the other compartments are full."  
  
"I scooted over and said, "Well, I guess you're stuck with us then. My name's Remus Lupin."  
  
James smiled and said, "James Potter." Sirius gave a curt nod, as if it was cramping his style and said, "Sirius Black."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," he replied. He was definitely scared. "So," I said, trying to break the tension, "What year are you in?"  
  
"First. You?" he said. "Us, too," Sirius said. He turned to James. "C'mon. Let's go do something stupid. I want to get Lucious Malfoy. I hear he took Snivellus under his arms this year. "  
  
"Sure, one minute. Do you guys wanna come?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" said Peter eagerly, but blushing after he said it.  
  
"Er. . .I hope you're not going to do anything majorly stupid. But I'll go," I said, standing up. Sirius had a smile on his face as he and the rest of us left. WE bumped into a few people, whom James and Sirius nodded to. When I gave him a few looks whe he did this, Sirius explained.  
  
"Are parents are in the ministry and they work with some of the people's parents. It's a whole link and chain of who knows who."  
  
"Ahh. My parents work at St. Mungo's." I said.  
  
We stopped at the front of an area where two boys, the grease ball and the blondie were torturing a poor girl with red hair and the biggest emerald eyes ever. She was with another girl who had grey eyes and blonde hair. Both were pretty but had scared looks as the blonde one spoke.  
  
"You filthy mudbloods shouldn't be here. You belong back in the muggle world, where you sleep around to get cash," he drawled and sneered. I didn't know he could do both at the same time.  
  
I swelled with anger. This was about blood again. And the blonde one was an evil git. The black haired boy with the nose cackled with him and Anger was boiling in my blood. Unfortunately, James got there first.  
  
"Oy! Lucious!"  
  
Lucious (the blonde one) whipped around and smirked. "Royal Potter. Get off your high throne and get your bloody arse out of here!"  
  
"I swear, you haven't learned anything. Hasn't you're mummy taught you to speak better. Of course, you're mother looks like a goat just kissed her and have that shocked look on her face, so I'm surprised she can still speak."  
  
"My mother will not be dragged into this," he snarled.  
  
Sirius was behind him when he said, "Then stop torturing people who are probably worth more than the slimy git you are."  
  
The greasy boy had a scornful expression as he said, "We would stop, see, but this mudblood and her friend was polluting our air, so we need to exterminate them as soon as possible."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Do the world a favor and go take a shower," I snapped and then I walked around them and started to talk to the girls.  
  
Sirius and James were grinning at my comment to the boy (whose name was Severus Snape, but was crowned 'Snivellus' by Sirius), but I was ignoring them. I heard snide comments go back and forth between the boys until James said something and they left to their compartment. Meanwhile, I was helping the two girls. The red one was crying softly, but had a gleam I her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. It's just what he said. . .Maybe I'm not supposed to be here. . ." the red head trailed off.  
  
"Look, love. You're a great person and you don't deserve to be treated like trash by those wicked bullies. I'm Remus by the way," I said, smiling.  
  
"Lily Evans." The red was smiling. "This is Arabella Figg." Blondie smiled.  
  
"You don't mind if I just call you Lils, d'ya?" I smiled as we walked over to James and the rest of the guys.  
  
"Hey, everyone this is Lily and Arabella." I pointed out each individually. Then I turned to the guys. "These are my friends Sirius, James, and Peter." Each were beaming in turn.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!" Sirius said. "Let's drop off some dungbombs in their compartment!"  
  
Lily and Arabella shook their heads. "We were sidetracked, and we're late meeting someone. I'm sorry. But put in a few extras for us, 'k?" Arabella said.  
  
We smiled as they headed in another direction. WE snuck off to pull our first prank of the year.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* OOH! Remus isn't very Remus-like yet, but they haven't gotten to the pranks that get them in trouble. But Remus gets to make friends with Arabella, Lily, and the future Marauders! PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. The Sorting and Dinner at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, which means everything but the plot! Thanks to readers, but I beg of you to review! And I'm requesting (against my better judgment) for a beta! I was also hoping that those of you who review could give me ideas for pranks! I've many ideas, but I want to see what you want to read about! Remember to review! I love ya'll!  
  
CH 2: Sorting and Dinner at Hogwarts  
  
Let's just say that the future Slytherins' department wasn't too sweet smelling by the time we were finished. We were playing Exploding Snap and I was beating the pants off James Potter at that moment and eating the tons of sweets we bought from the plump lady who pushed a cart through the area. I was in the middle of biting a chocolate frog's head off when they found us again, and Lucious just ever so gracefully (with no help from Peter who tripped him) came into our compartment.  
  
We glared at the intruder. I was silently thinking that he must be incredibly stupid because it took him this long to find us.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius asked. He glared even harder. I was also silently praying he'd get out because he smelled horribly like dragon dung.  
  
"DON'T 'What?' ME, BLACK!" he erupted. We each smiled. Things were getting interesting.  
  
"Ok," James started, "Then why are you here?"  
  
"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHY THE HELL I'M HERE!"  
  
"In point of fact, no. Please, enlighten us." Peter actually said. He was quavering in body, but his voice was spirited enough.  
  
"Yes, please do. I would also I suggest a stronger deodorant," I said. This boy was annoying and I was winning the game against James, too. I wanted him to leave and let us continue with our game.  
  
We all cracked up, with the exception of Malfoy. He was glowered at us and stomped out of the cabin.  
  
"Five minutes until we arrive to Hogwarts. Students, please change into your uniforms for those of you who haven't already! Also, leave your luggage on the train, we will take care of it," a voice on a PA said. We started rummaging through our trunks and chatted animatedly.  
  
We were off the train sooner than I expected and I heard a loud voice. "Firs' Years! Firs' years this way, o'er 'ere, please!" A man, no less than about ten feet tall was standing near a dock. He had a serene smile under bushels of untidy, untamable beard and hair that challenged James (and won from the looks of it).  
  
We walked over; some of the first years scared as ever while some walked confidently. Others (mainly myself and Peter) were shocked at this man in front of us. He couldn't be human. He couldn't have been that tall with genetics. Why, the tallest wizard was only 7'7" or something! He was still smiling the tranquil smile as he said, "Righ'. Er, get inter the boats, four a' a time. The boats'll guide themselves 'ere and we'll stop up at the castle." Peter, James, Sirius, and I piled in a boat and it really did move. I wasn't too surprised, but by the looks of it, Peter was muggleborn and didn't know what to do. He was nervous and excited all in one.  
  
"Don't piss in the boat now, Peter," Sirius said, jokingly. He smiled to soften his words, because Peter really did look like he would. He nodded as his only response.  
  
A quarter of an hour later, they were in the climbing the steps to the Entranceway. We stopped at a set of gorgeous, ancient looking doors. It opened and we entered into a beautiful hall. A stern looking witch, whose hair was tight in a bun, guided us from there. She gave us a short speech before we went into the Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome new students. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I shall be teaching Transfiguration, while you attend Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house. You are to be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. During the school year, you can earn house points for your house. The one house that earns the most at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Any rule breaking, you will lose points."  
  
She turned to stare at each of us. She mysteriously stopped to stare at the four of us for a minute. She probably heard about the dungbomb incident. I gulped and knew that we were headed for the worst of the worst if we ended up in Gryffindor. And the worst of it was that Gryffindor was the house I wanted to get into the most. My father's line has been in it for what feels like forever (or at least since Hogwarts has been around). James and Sirius just grinned innocently. I almost choked. Them, innocent? After what I just saw them do on the train to Lucious and Severus? But I grinned right along. They were my friends after all. And I had joined in.  
  
We followed her out of that hall and into the Great Hall. I didn't imagine that there'd be so many students. Four huge tables were lined up, with students in black clad and pointy hats on. Each face was different, but to me, they all looked the same. Almost as if each was giving me the look. As if they knew something I didn't want them to. I was a hell of a wreck. I noticed I was behind Red and I tugged playfully at her hair. She turned her brilliant eyes still a bit red.  
  
"Hey Lils. How are you? Scared?" I said playfully.  
  
"As much as I fear hell itself!" she exclaimed, "I'm scared. What if I don't really belong?"  
  
"I'm worried, too, love. No need to worry. What house do you want to get into?" I quietly inquired.  
  
"I hear Ravenclaw is rather good, but I want to be in Gryffindor, too!"  
  
"Me, too! Gryffindor is the only house Lupin's ever get."  
  
McGonagall was at the head of all the tables, the head table was spread horizontally in contrast to the other four and it looked over the table. I looked at an old man in the exact middle. He had the longest of silvery hair and a beard to match. He had a friendly twinkle in his eye and when I looked at him, he seemed to wink. I blinked, but I then saw him talking to another Professor. I guess I was imagining things. Then, I noticed a tattered old hat on the stool in front of Professor McGonagall. It opened the brim of it's mouth and started to sing a song. It was a humorous song and I at first was scared that it had just fallen apart. We applauded at the end.  
  
"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, I will place the hat on you're head, and you shall be sorted into you're house."  
  
"Ambary, Crystal." A haughty looking girl came up and in the next second, it [the hat] screamed "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Arsenicals, Holly."  
  
"Asotin, Hawk-son"  
  
The names continued and I found myself growing bored. I turned to see what Lily was doing and she was staring at the ceiling. I smiled and looked up. It was dark, a bit cloudy, and no moon visible. Thank God! It was pretty clear tonight though.  
  
"Wow, they open up to the heavens. I'm glad it isn't raining," my Lily Flower whispered in awe.  
  
I chuckled. "Actually, dear. It's enchanted to look like the sky. Or else every other creature from the forest that can fly will be in here eating our food," I said.  
  
She blushed and I smiled. I was growing fond of Lily. So innocent, so young, and probably smart, too.  
  
"Well, Mr. Lupin. If you know so much, then how'd they get the hat to talk?" She smiled, teasing me with her words.  
  
"Good question. . ."I trailed off but I saw her giggle. I smiled. "You haven't read Hogwarts, A History, have you?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. Planning to though. Planning to read the whole library," she replied.  
  
I heard a hint of sarcasm, but 'Diggory, Amos' was just called and Lily atarted to look anxious.  
  
"You'll do fine. It's not like it's for a grade. At least we know you won't end up in Slytherin," I said, encouragingly.  
  
She nodded and walked up to the stool as "Evans Lily" was called. Ten seconds later she was walking towards an applauding tale with the word, "GRYFFINDOR!" still ringing in my ears.  
  
I gave her thumbs up. I was sincerely happy for her, but I was bored. Peter was looking from side to side and didn't look like a conservationist now. Sirius had already claimed a seat in Gryffindor and was holding three other seats for us. James was silently staring at Lily. A surge of guilt ran through my veins. I liked Lily! Well. . .I shook my head, not knowing if I could fight my best friend over a girl, even if we only had been friends for a day. After a few minutes of mulling over this, someone nudged me in the rib and I looked up.  
  
"Lupin, Remus." I heard my name called, so I snapped back to reality and excused myself to the stool. I sat on the stool and the old hat flopped on to my hat. It really was far to big and it covered my eyes. I sat in horror, not knowing what to expect when a voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Bee In your bonnet, Lupin?" a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" I said, jumping out of my skin.  
  
"Relax kid, it's the hat."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"Let's see. A determined mind and friendly. Brave, indeed, smart and courageous material. Oh, and so much valor to learn about. Gryffindor will help you get rid of your darkest fears Lupin. It may not take you to greatness, as I know future generations will, but it will definitely get you noticed in a positive manner. Yes, yes . . . GRYFFINDOR!" The last word echoed through the hall. I slipped the hat off and slunk to the applauding table, amongst them were Sirius, Lily, and Arabella. I sat next to Lily and across from Sirius, smiling from ear to ear, but the words pondering in my mind still.  
  
"Just Peter and James to go, then . . . hmm? I hope they get in the same house."  
  
"Me too!" remarked Sirius.  
  
A half hour later, both 'P's' had come and sat in the remaining seats that Sirius had saved and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students," he started while glancing around with a genuinely happy smile. Not the fake kind you see all headmasters put on to welcome others, but a real happy smile that said, "WELCOME!"  
  
"Students," he repeated. "Many things are to be said, but I know you're all hungry, so please. Tuck in!"  
  
Huge mounds of every food imaginable were soon piled onto everyone's golden plates. The goblets were filled with pumpkin juice. James and Sirius had a contest to see who could eat the most. Lily was smiling and talking enthusiastically about lessons and such with Arabella. Peter was also scarfing food down. I ate three servings of food and was surprised to see a dessert stage.  
  
Soon after, James and Sirius were contemplating about what prank to pull next, so I decided to get into that conversation. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. And they may both be pureblooded, but who knows what kind of brains were contained in those heads.  
  
"How about dungbombs in their beds?"  
  
"Whose?" I asked.  
  
"The girls'." James replied. I looked thoughtful for a moment then I remembered Lily.  
  
"Hmm. . ." I replied. I needed to get Lily out of this quick! "We already used dungbombs. Let's see what else we can do to all of Gryffindor!" I said. OK, so it was inhumane, but at least it didn't feel like we were picking on just the girls. Specifically Lily and Arabella.  
  
"Great idea!" Sirius said. "I'm glad you made James woozy now!" We punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"OK, now the question is what are we going to do to them?"  
  
"I suggest something that doesn't point out 'THEY DID IT' but something they can't forget for a while. I know! Die everyone's hair a different color!" I said.  
  
"That may take awhile though," Sirius whined.  
  
"No! I like it! Not the hardest thing to do either. We just need to sneak in the kitchens and drug the food."  
  
It was a harmless prank and it would be a break for a while since the dungbomb incident. And they loved my idea. A new idea sprung in mind, too!  
  
"I have an even better idea. The potion will turn you're hair several colors. The favorite color of the person you have a crush on and the favorite color of the person who likes you! And their favorite color, so we are guaranteed that the hair changes color!" James said.  
  
"Great, we'll start tomorrow!" I said, satisfied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Still not very Remus like yet, but we're getting there. And he is definitely accepted by them now. Any tension between James and Remus? (remember the fact that they are 11) Knowing Remus, there won't be! Lol! Now to thank the reviewers: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! Thanks cheeky-bear007 I love Remus, too! He's so awesome! 


	3. Dinner and Dorms

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, which means everything but the plot! Thanks to readers, but I beg of you to review! I was also hoping that those of you who review could give me ideas for pranks! I've many ideas, but I want to see what you want to read about! Remember to review! I love ya'll!  
  
I also was wondering if there was any one interested in being my beta for this story. If you wanna, please e-mail me! My e-mail is on the profile page!  
  
Anything in the parenthesis (. . .) is the future Remus's thoughts. Just thought I'd let you all know!  
  
CH 3:  
  
I couldn't understand how after nine plates of food, Sirius was still going. James had lost the battle of the endless stomach and was looking at several Gryffindors in Interest. I let out a sigh of relief when he just glanced at Lily then looked at Arabella. So maybe he wasn't interested. I really liked Lily, even if we just met. Crazy? Oh, yeah. But something about Lily was just so . . . attractive (am I sounding a little like the future James? Thought so.)  
  
Dumbledore stood up eventually.  
  
"I'd first like to say congratulations to our new Head Boy and Head Girl." There was applause when a Gryffindor boy and a Hufflepuff Girl stood up and bowed. We clapped along.  
  
"Yes, congrats again! Furthermore, Mr. Argus Filch, our newest caretaker, has requested some twenty or so items not to be used in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is yet again forbidden, hence the name, so students are absolutely NOT allowed in the forest," he gave a few people precarious looks, and then continued. There was a dangerous gleam in Sirius' eyes when the word 'Forbidden' came up. I shook my head. He was going to be hard to control. I looked to James and he had an evil grin as well. Great. Two of them . . . I looked at Peter and he was shaking out of his skin, probably imagining the scary things that would be in there, like werewolves . . . like me. I frowned, but part of me was glad that Peter wasn't the type to dive headfirst into trouble.  
  
". . .years are to know that broomsticks aren't allowed for your year." I heard groans from Sirius and James, so I figured it was first years while I wasn't paying attention. "Quidditch tryouts, for those teams who need it are to be two Saturdays from now, for second years and above. I hope all of you have enjoyed the feast. I have nothing else to say, so please, Prefects show the first years to the appropriate dormitory. Thank you, and Good night!"  
  
The school was a in a buzz after. Everyone was headed here or there and I saw the tall redhead fifth year stand up and start to yell, "First Years! First Years, this way!" A rather plump girl stood next to him, also with flaming red hair. She repeated what he said and the six of us went after him. He followed a series of twisting, ever changing staircases.  
  
"This is the most direct paths to the dormitories. Oh, and watch out for the staircases, they like to change." We passed the staircases in amazement. I was rather fascinated with the portraits, swearing a few of them my mother and fathers had at home themselves. That was confirmed when one waved to me joyously and said, "Why, hello Master Lupin! Fancy seeing you here at Hogwarts. But, you are eleven now . . . Ahh. . .Good evening to you then!" I smiled and nodded to the portrait, but my face was burning as Peter was staring at me in awe.  
  
"Peter, it was just a portrait saying hello . . .," I said trailing off. I grinned at Peter and he returned it, though a bit feebly. A thought popped in mind. "Peter, are you muggleborn?" I asked.  
  
He nodded vigorously. "Hogwarts is amazing. I never knew all the stupid things as if making pudding fly out a window was magic! Well, I'm not really muggleborn, but me mum's a muggle, dad a squib. Bit of a nasty shock when my letter arrived. It took my dad to explain everything a good bloody three hours. Emphasis on the bloody!" he laughed. I was curious and Peter could tell so he went on. "My mum started to throw things when she realized what a big secret it was. She was so pissed off at him. She finally cooled down though and we got my things, and well here I am, now aren't I?"  
  
Peter was finally warming up to us. Great Merlin, there were miracles in the world! I chuckled to myself as we headed up to the seventh floor. We paused in front of a giant portrait of a fat lady in a huge [overly] puffy pink dress.  
  
"Password?" she asked in a ruffled voice.  
  
"Pop Opera," Arthur Weasley, the Prefect said. [AN About the password, I was reading an article in the NY Times and saw an article about it. Couldn't think of anything else, so 'Pop Opera']. We stepped into the opening and went into our Common Room. The room was lavishly decorated, with plump cushioned chairs. The fire was inviting us to sit next to it as it warmly crackled in the fireplace.  
  
:You will find your dormitories, boys, to the left. Girls will find the same to the right. You will find that your luggage was already been placed in your room. Lights out is at nine for the lot of you, so I hope you have a nice night. Any questions?" he asked, encouragingly. "No? Alright." He walked over to a chair and started messing with wires and what I figured as some muggle tool.  
  
"Seriously, Arthur. Muggle contraptions still?" Molly, the plump girl, had said next to him. I turned to James.  
  
"Fancy a race? First to the dormitory is king, last has to find the kitchens and bring us back food!" James declared. I agreed, but a bit hastily. The four of us lined up. Having wolfish instincts and abilities, I made a close second to James. James one by an inch and he opened the doors.  
  
"We are totally immature!" I declared as I looked around the room. Four- poster beds draped in scarlet curtains. A window was above the bed that had James luggage under it. My bed was to the left of James, and closest to the bathroom. And the door. I smiled as Sirius and Peter had come in and were looking furious. That means they had to find the kitchens. I grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"How about we find it right before we play the prank?" I said reasonably. That way we didn't get into to much trouble.  
  
Sirius beamed as he fell onto his bed. "I second his vote!"  
  
James sighed. "But I'm hungry!"  
  
"After the way I saw you eat! I seriously doubt that!" I snorted.  
  
"I'm a growing boy!" James whined more.  
  
"So am I!" we countered, "but we're tired!"  
  
He threw us a fierce look but gave in and took out pajamas. We sniggered because there was a teddy bear at the pocket. "What?" he asked. Peter pointed then started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Dude!" Sirius exclaimed! "TEDDY BEARS WERE OUT SOOO LAST YEAR!" James looked down and scowled. He muttered a spell and Sirius's boxers were covered in them.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
"Stop insulting what I wear! OR do you not remember the pink boxers your mum has in your trunk?" he screamed back.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. Tomorrow would be a long day. But I made sure to hide my clothes before they started to do something rash. I made sure to also duck when a pillow came flying at my head.  
  
"OY! Stop the bloody pillow fight!" I said, annoyed. I picked up the pillow and threw it at Sirius's head. He ducked out of the way and I hit Peter. He looked surprised at the rebuttal from me, but he just picked it up and threw it back at me, who in turn hit James as I dived under the bed. I came up to see James genuinely shocked and as he said, "Bloody hell! Watch where you're throwing that!"  
  
Needless to say, I didn't get my shower and had to wake extra early, to my dismay. Especially since, we didn't go to sleep way past 11:00.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of a promising chapter I hope! They really bonded in that chapter, huh? ^_^ but it was a bit short!!!! I'll update soon if I get at least five reviews!!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!  
  
Thanks a ton!!!! 


	4. First Day of Lessons

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, which means everything but the plot! Thanks to readers, but I beg of you to review! I was also hoping that those of you who review could give me ideas for pranks! I've many ideas, but I want to see what you want to read about! Remember to review! I love ya'll! And thanks to those who have reviewed!!!  
  
I also was wondering if there was any one interested in being my beta for this story. If you wanna, please e-mail me! My e-mail is on the profile page!  
  
Anything in the parenthesis (. . .) is the future Remus's thoughts. Just thought I'd let you all know!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
It is also needless to say that we were late for the first class because Sirius wanted to take a "shortcut" to Transfiguration. Great bloody shortcut that made us ten minutes late in the first place! Professor McGonagall, the stern witch who had taken us to the Great Hall was staring at us. She was obviously not pleased, as you could tell by the way her mouth had become a straight line.  
  
"Well? I certainly hope that Messrs. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew can explain themselves." She was looking directly at us and I could feel the warm blush creeping up our cheeks. Peter was quivering, so I readily made an excuse.  
  
"We got lost!" I blurted out.  
  
She looked at me and I tried to not quaver in her gaze. I apparently passed as she looked to our seats than back at us. We immediately got the picture and raced to the seat that wasn't in the center where she could easily see us. Unfortunately, Sirius had that seat.  
  
"Welcome class, to First Year Transfiguration. We will be doing many fascinating things that only muggles dream about and witches and wizards do every day." She paused and with a flick of her wand, she turned the closest desk into a pig and back again. We all squealed (well, the girls and Peter squealed. The rest of us awed) with delight. We stared at the desk.  
  
"We will not be transfiguring furniture, to probably many of your dismays, until your sixth year. This year, we will be doing basic transfigurations, such as matches," she flicked her wand and a box of matches flew out of her desk. "Into needles."  
  
She handed the box to Lily and asked her to pass them out. Lily nodded with a smile and stood up. I gave her a smile and a nod as did the rest of us. She handed a match to each person, but didn't get to her seat in time to not hear Snape mutter "Mudblood" just audible for her (and me) to hear. I turned to him and snarled. He reacted with a glare.  
  
McGonagall flicked at the board and she told us to copy the concepts on the board on to some parchments. For the next ten minutes, there was the sound of scrambling for quills and parchment and the scribbling of words. I quickly wrote mine down.  
  
"Or you all finished? Good." She pointed to the remaining matchbox in her box and pointed at it while saying, "DIFFEENSO!" She picked up the match and showed us what remained. A silvery, pointy metal with an eye at the end; plainly a needle. "Remember to enunciate properly. DIFFENDO will cut the match in half and that is Charms, Second Year magic. You are in First Year Transfiguration." She turned to us. "Now, let us see you perform the spell. Remember, DIFFENSO."  
  
Surprisingly, James was the first to succeed after a try of three times. Perfect, pointy, and clearly a needle. Lily followed after and Sirius got it third.  
  
"Excellent work!" she said, apparently having James and Sirius redeem them. "Ten points to Gryffindor for the lot of you!"  
  
I managed it on the sixth try and Peter needed tons of help, but after James helped him on what felt the 20th time, he managed turn it silvery, and somewhat pointy. The needle had no eye and it was a bit dull, but it was a needle nonetheless.  
  
"Excellent. Homework, please read pages 1-5 in the textbook, and make sure to review the content. Class dismissed." There was once more a scramble, but this time to the door. I followed my friends out of the classroom. As soon as we were out of earshot, Sirius broke out in laughter.  
  
I gave him a curious glance, but something told me not to ask. James did anyway. "What?"  
  
"McGonagall. She believed we got lost! That was a beautiful lie Remus!"  
  
I grew red. "Well, Sirius, if you don't remember, let me remind you. We were lost. In your shortcut. This resulted in us getting lost. And if your "shortcut" was truly "short" then we would have been there ten minutes earlier!"  
  
He smiled sheepishly as my words grew steadily louder. Suddenly, James burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. I laughed too. Soon enough, we were all laughing as we headed to Herbology on the grounds. A plump witch with crazy, curly hair and dirt under her fingernails had a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Welcome chaps! My name's Professor Sprout!" Sprout had dark brown hair and her eyes were smiling at us, too. She ushered us into Greenhouse One with the Ravenclaws and closed the door. (This class was a bit of a bore, so I'll skip right to lunch.)  
  
At lunchtime, we were huddled at a far corner, close to the doors so we could get to class faster (at my urging) and talking about our first prank.  
  
"Well, according to this book," Peter said timidly, as he pointed to a library book we got out, "it says we can't mix all three potions together. And each will take a month to make." I cringed at the word of month because we couldn't get this out of the way quickly enough. Thankfully, no one noticed.  
  
Next week was a full moon and I knew that it would be painful. (As an eleven year old, many things are painful). I hated full moons and I was already feeling fatigue with the week so close by.  
  
I glanced outside and saw the clear blue sky. I knew the exact location of the tree to where I was to go to in location of the sun. I believe it was called a "Whomping Willow." I was going to hate this once a month like girls during PMS.  
  
"Remus? Did you hear me?" James asked.  
  
"Huh?" I said, as I turned back to James.  
  
"Which potion should we do first? I mean, we can do a different one each month."  
  
"How about the one where the person's hair turns to their favorite color. That way, it gives people more time to develop a crush." I smiled at him. The bags under my eyes were becoming more visible and I was tired.  
  
"Good thinking, Remus." I tuned in again and listened to the amounts of ingredients we needed. Not many, ten twelve at the most. Then we had to add three drops for every gallon of pumpkin juice. If there was enough for 300 drops and there was about one gallon of juice for every five students, we needed about two batches. Not bad. Not bad at all. "So we need to make two batches. Who's best a potions?" I inquired.  
  
"That's probably James and you," Sirius said. "I'm ok at it, but I hate potions. Besides, me and Peter have to find the kitchens any who," Sirius added.  
  
I nodded in agreement. "So, let's start right after Potions class, that way we can steal a few of these from the student cupboard." I pointed to the book. Technically, it wasn't stealing since you were allowed anything from the cupboards. We weren't allowed from the older student cupboards, which means we had to sneak in that classroom after hours and then steal it from there. But I had a feeling James and Sirius wouldn't mind taking things without asking and never giving them back. And I had more problems to worry about.  
  
I walked to the potions, in the dungeons. I saw Snape ahead of us, who sneered when he saw us.  
  
"Ah, the infamous troublemakers. Pity it's only been a day since you started school but I expect that before the end of the year, you will be suspended sooner or later . . ."  
  
Sirius grinned. "We'll get suspended as soon as you learn to wipe your nose!" The fellow Gryffindors laughed around us. Even a Slytherin or two were heard trying to mask their laughter.  
  
"Settle down, please class." The professor had finally showed up. Her name was Professor Ornery. She was tall for a woman in her middle ages and flowing looking hair, which was kept in a simple ponytail. She had long nails painted dark red and protruding lips that had a distinct pink tinge to it. Her eyebrows were immensely thin and high on her forehead. And her voice . . . I shudder to think about it. It was high and squeaky. She glared at us for a second and I knew the name would stick to her personality like gum if we did anything stupid. That's why James "accidentally" blew up Snape's cauldron. We landed our first detention of the year. Next weekend, the first full moon of the school year. Just bloody fucking great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~GASP! Moony, cursing? Lol, its that time of month for him, so don't blame poor, pretty Remus. I'll catch ya'll later! I'll update faster if I get at least five reviews. Five is all I ask for!!! 


End file.
